


A Tornado of Kittens

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, just so many cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: In an 'everybody survived Project Freelancer and everything is fine' au, Wash and CT move into an apartment together and manage to scrape by.  However, all of that changes when Wash spontaneously adopts a bunch of cats.





	A Tornado of Kittens

When CT opened the door to their apartment, she did not expect to see half a dozen kittens running around the place.  However, that’s exactly what she saw, with Wash standing in the center, watching them and grinning.  

“Wash!”  She cried and shut the door behind her.  “What did you do?”

“They’re kittens!”

“I can see that.  We’re not allowed to have pets in this apartment.  You know this; it’s the reason you haven’t adopted half a dozen cats before.”

He sighed.  “I know. But I found them on the street, curled up in a box with a note that said, ‘Please take care of them.’  I couldn’t just leave them there, all alone.”

“We can take them to a shelter.”

“Or, hear me out,” Wash rebuked while scooping up a kitten that was diligently chewing on a couch cushion, “we could keep them.”

“What part of ‘no pets allowed in the apartments’ doesn’t make sense?”

“They’re not just pets, they’re defenseless little balls of fluff that need a safe home and lots of love.”

CT wanted to protest, but she couldn’t find it in her when she saw Wash’s face as he pet the kitten in his hands.  Six kittens was a  _lot_ , but it’s not as if she wanted to get rid of them either.  

They had bigger worries, though.  Their pensions from the now defunct Project Freelancer weren’t great, and both had faced difficulties finding a steady job with their various traumas and skillsets.  This was one of the few apartments they could afford in the city, so they’d had to accept its no-pet clause against what they (mostly Wash) had wanted.  

When one of the kittens rubbed up against her leg before plopping down and immediately falling asleep on her foot, though, all of her arguments against keeping the cats vanished.  

“I guess we can keep them.”

“We can?”  Wash’s eyes were wide with expectation and joy.

CT nodded.  “I couldn’t possibly drag you away from these little guys.  We’ll just have to keep an eye out for another apartment, one that accepts pets.  Because there’s no way we can keep this a secret for long.”

Wash carefully threaded his way across the small space, dodging the kittens to reach CT and give her a quick kiss.  “Thank you.”

She grinned and rolled her eyes.  “I’m sure you’ve named them already?”

“I have a couple ideas, but I thought we should do that together.”

“Alright.  Let the kitten name brainstorm begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Shout to rvb rare pair week for an awesome week of content!  
> If you liked what you read, please leave kudos or a comment, and check out more of my writing at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com! <3


End file.
